


Let's Dance Until the World Stops Falling

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She imagines a future where they live place to place, just the two of them until after Voldemort is gone. But there is no telling how long that would be. Forever probably. -Companion to Deathly Hallows Part 1-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance Until the World Stops Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I typically wind up writing random fanfiction scenes when I rant about things in my blog. I ranted about the dance scene and the epic chemistry between Harry and Hermione during this movie (I think the lovely make out moment may have something to do with that...). I present to you a random HP7 scene that goes along with the movies though not necessarily with the books (most likely not). It happens during the dance scene, just as Hermione and Harry finish dancing and are looking at each other. Written about an hour ago; do mention any mistakes you find.

_We could do this,_  his eyes say.  _We can create a new life. Just live in the woods and love each other the way that we can. We'll forget about those Weasleys and just be Harry and Hermione. It would work. We would work._

And they could. She contemplates it. She imagines a future where they live place to place, just the two of them until after Voldemort is gone. But there is no telling how long that would be. Forever probably. Without them to destroy the Horcruxes, Voldemort's soul will live on. They'll die before he does. And no one will know to grieve them for no one will even know where they were, or when they died, or even how. The protective charms will leave their bodies untouched and invisible for eternity.

Untouched.

Her mother talked to her about it the day before she left home. She warned Hermione of the dangers of going off, about being safe, and if Hermione would wait. Thinking about it, Hermione couldn't do that with Harry. But Ron... She would do all sorts of sleazy things with Ron. And she wants to. Well, she wants to be able to, and to have a family, and a future where they can walk down the streets and speak with people. And, if after doing all of that, she finds her way back to this situation, this moment, this question of Harry versus Ron once again, then she'll know she made the wrong choice. But until then, she can't let herself be convinced of that.

She turns away. Just before she goes, her eyes make a promise. She vows to friendship and love that only the she and Harry can have. It's not the type of love that makes her come alive, nor the type of love that makes her wake in the middle of the night and stare off into the darkness. Harry and Hermione have the type of love that makes her want to die if it means Harry will do better, but not the type that makes her want to die if only to never go through the pain of losing him and being alone, or of watching him with any other person. Is that love what she has for Ron? Does she just want to curl up now and never move another inch? Is that why she's so keen to this adventure, to running off with Harry into oblivion? Because she doesn't care what happens to her. Maybe she doesn't love Ron at all. Maybe...

She glances back at Harry. The two of them will have these woods, that will be their memory. Or maybe... No.

No.

The tent cover reaches out after her as if doing what Harry would not dare to do himself.

Hermione ignores them both.

* * *

Night cloaks the magically enhanced tent better than any charm. Inside of it, every breath bursts like the crack of apparation making the non-responsible party flinch. Harry breathes more often. Hermione doubts he notices.

Somewhere in the distance, a true crack goes off.

Hermione feels Harry's sheets before she even feels the ground she walked on. Then, his arms pull her close to him. It's comforting and warm, but nothing more. She glances up at him and he down at her.

Not even Obliviate could erase what follows. It's something for the pensieve, to be remembered and engulfed in again and again. Somehow it doesn't surprise either of them that this happens. It would hardly surprise anyone else either. Everyone suspected she would kiss Harry first. Then again, everyone also suspected that Voldemort would never return.

Hermione wonders then. "What's so great about the Weasleys?"

Harry ponders it, a soft grin forming on his previously drawn out face. "I think it's everything. Their family, their lives and their rambunctious spirit. They're captivating. They're intoxicating. They're perfect."

"I meant about Ron and Ginny," Hermione clarifies.

"Well, Ginny's not bad to look at," he says with a flush. Of course she isn't.

"None of them are," she points out, "Except maybe Percy. Fred and George are quite attractive, and Bill is downright faltering. The first time I saw him I had to remind myself to breathe. But, with Ron, I saw him and... I just saw him."

"She wore pajamas," Harry says, and it's like he's back five years in the past, magical nick-nacks falling off of the walls, Molly screaming in the background, Hedwig-he stops. Ginny. Think of Ginny. "The first time I really recognized her, she wore pajamas and that confused Weasley grin. She wanted her jumper. She saw me and turned as red as her hair. She just scuttled away after that. I didn't see her again until we left for Diagon Alley. I didn't think anything of it."

"You never do, not when you meet the really important people in your life; it just happens, Harry."

"I thought when I met you."

"As did I. You can't blame me. You're Harry Potter after all."

He grumbles at the sound of his name. She knows the feeling.

"Well, you're Hermione Granger. Your name is just as famous now," he says. She smirks, mentioning,

"I'm not Undesirable No. 1."

"You're quite the opposite. You've grown a lot, Hermione."

Now all she feels is flushed.

She pushes herself up from the bed, excuse already spilling from her tongue. "I should go back to my bed. This is inappropriate."

"Who's going to tell?" he asks. Partially out of curiosity, but mostly he just wants to stay like this. When they're this close, he can almost ignore the fact that one-third of their trio abandoned them. Where is Ron anyway? Is he back at the Burrow? Is everyone okay? Maybe he could get on that blasted radio and tell everyone he's at least okay. Hermione's had it on ever since he left. They'll hear. They hear everything, the wind in the trees, the stars in the sky, the whirring of Hermione's brain as she formulates an answer to a rhetorical question.

He cuts off her thinking, telling her, "Relax. I've got the answer. Voldemort scared you. I'm a man. You're a woman-"

"I do believe we covered this earlier," she interrupts.

He gives her a silent scolding for that before going on. "You're a woman, so you get to hide in my arms when you're scared."

"That is absolute rubbish, Harry!"

He knows this, but he's not ready to give up.

"Then I'll hide in your arms. It's pretty obvious you're the braver of us two anyway," he says.

She takes it in stride, despite being seated. Her grin sounds louder than the whirring gears of her brain. At least now she has an excuse to stay.

"Fine," she caves, "but no crying. I won't have the slightest idea how to handle you then."

They laugh. In that too there is a promise -

_One day, we'll make it out of this, together._


End file.
